


Wonderful Vices

by FjordFocused



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, it'll be filth when it gets there guys i promise, starts off slow bc god forbid i write a one chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FjordFocused/pseuds/FjordFocused
Summary: Fjord Stone is the new drama teacher at a community college in Nicodranas; Molly, Jester and Caleb take a decidedly non-professional interest in him. Will Fjord accept what they're offering?
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah this is happening. This is the first fic I've written in a looong time. Sorry the first chapter is a bit short; also I'm absolute shit at writing summaries.

Jester approached the side of the stage, watching as a male half-orc and a lavender tiefling led the Drama 101 class. Once completely indifferent, the class was now engaged in a dramatic reading of Shakespeare's Hamlet. She grinned and waved at the tiefling as he spun around the other male dramatically, winking as he caught her greeting. The new teacher was good with accents, she noted, as he switched from one to the other seamlessly. Finishing the scene, he turned back and dismissed the class as the tiefling bowed to him mockingly. Dashing over to Jester, he picked her up in a hug and twirled her around, causing her to laugh loudly. "Molly, put me down before we both fall over!", she cried, pushing at his shoulder. Molly set her on her feet lightly, slinging a tattooed arm over her shoulder. "Sorry darling, I missed you is all.", he said, "Have you met the new teacher yet?" When she shook her head, he smirked and started guiding her over to the half-orc, who had busied himself with his bag. He straightened as the pair approached, staring at Molly with a half smile. "Fjord, this is Jester Lavorre, the best art teacher in the department. There's still some of her murals around the theatre somewhere, they're basically set pieces at this point. Jester, this is Fjord Tusktooth." Fjord stepped forward, holding out a hand, "It's Fjord Stone, Ms. Lavorre...Molly's just being a pain in the ass."

"Oh I'm well aware of his antics Fjord; you get used to them eventually.", Jester responded, smiling brightly as she shook Fjord's hand, her other arm wrapped around Molly's waist. Fjord smiled, withdrawing to his previous task as Molly and Jester began talking, the latter gesturing animatedly. Eyes drawn back and forth, he didn't notice the question thrown his way until Molly cleared his throat. Eyes snapping up to meet his, Fjord felt his cheeks darken as Molly smirked, showing just a hint of teeth. "So, did you want to come to lunch with us, Fjord?", Jester asked again, her smile sweeter, but no less dangerous than Molly's. Molly's smirk widened as he stepped around Fjord, his fingers trailing down his arm, "I'm not sure darling, he looks a little...preoccupied. With his thoughts." With a slight shiver, Fjord blinked once before nodding to Jester's question, moving quickly around Molly to search for his bag. He pretended not to hear the pair whispering as he pulled the bag from a cabinet, closing his eyes for a moment before sucking in a breath and turning back around. 

"Molly, be nice, you don't have to scare him!", Jester whispered, frowning at the other tiefling. He chuckled, rolling his eyes at her. "Did you not see how he was staring at the both of us just then? He's just a little shy is all. We'd just have to push him a bit, see what we could do to get him out of that shell.", he replied softly. “We don’t even know if he’d be into this! Or if Caleb would even like him, he hasn’t even seen him yet.”, she protested, “We can’t just make decisions without him getting a say!” Before Molly could respond, Jester glanced up, smiling softly as Fjord walked over to them. “Ready to go?”, he asked, not really looking at either of them. She grabbed Molly’s hand, pulling him with her as she stretched her other arm out towards Fjord; after a few seconds, Fjord took her hand and they both allowed Jester to pull them towards the door.

The first thing Fjord noticed when they walked into the lounge were the two figures already seated in one of the round booths. The smaller goblin woman was talking fiercely, yellow eyes darting back and forth from her notebooks to the other figure, who was nodding along even though his eyes never left his book. The woman waved as they approached, and Fjord found himself sandwiched in-between her and Jester, with Molly sliding into the other side, leaning against the thin man. “Who is the new one?”, the man asked, finally raising his eyes from his book. Blue eyes. Skinny, but very pretty nonetheless. Fjord’s mind helpfully supplied as Jester scoffed. “Cay-leb, be nice. Molly’s already given Fjord enough trouble for one day.”, she said, frowning slightly. “Molly gives everyone trouble, you get used to it. I’m Nott, by the way.”, the goblin said, patting him on the shoulder lightly. Before Fjord could respond, she had already turned back to her notes, gathering them closer to her. As they ate, he listened to the rest of the group talk, only chiming in here and there. He was aware of both Molly and Caleb watching him, the latter seeming to size him up quietly. Fjord glanced at his phone, muttering a curse. “As fun as this has been, I’m going to be late to my next class, and that wouldn’t be a good look on my first day.”, he said, turning to face Jester as she hopped up. :Did you need help for this one, or do you have it covered?”, Molly asked, peering up from his perch against Caleb. Truth be told, Fjord did need the help; however, the thought of being in close proximity to Molly again made him a little too nervous. “N-no, I think I’ve got it handled today. I’ll probably need help later in the week though.”, he stuttered, doing his best to ignore the smirk sent his way. Saying his goodbyes, he quickly gathered his bag and hurried out the door. “You both scared him, I think.”, Jester giggled, collapsing into Molly’s lap. “I do not think he’s scared….more nervous than anything.”, Caleb murmured, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Jester’s cheek, “After all, the first person he met was this one here. If he could survive Mollymauk, he can survive the rest of us.” Molly gasped, a hand pressed to his chest, “Mr. Widogast, if I didn’t know any better I’d be offended.” Caleb wrapped an arm around Molly’s shoulders, pulling him and Jester closer as Nott shook her head at them. They all missed the head that peeked around the doorframe, Fjord watching them intently before turning back towards his classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord is frustrated and confused by both the semester and Jester and her boys. Speaking with Caleb doesn't help matters much, but hey, maybe he can get some help with his lesson plans, right?

Three weeks into the semester and Fjord was both frustrated and exhausted. His lesson plans were a mess, the students either took them and went completely overboard or were so disinterested they refused to engage. Even though they were in college, his students acted like children, at times completely uncontrollable. He sighed, pushing his way through the doors of the library; Jester had told him that the coffee shop within the library had the most amazing drinks, and he could use at least one right about now. His thoughts slid past the promise of coffee to Jester, to her giggles and smiles. Then to Molly, all smug smirks and flashy outfits as he paraded around Fjord’s classroom, often distracting just as much as he helped. 

A flash of reddish-brown hair caught Fjord’s eye, pulling him from his thoughts. Caleb was behind the information desk, accepting books from a student as he carried on a conversation with a thin, extremely fit young woman leaning on a staff. Fjord had met Beau earlier in the month after he had seen the flyers for self defense classes. He had been curious to see what she had to offer, and hadn’t been disappointed. Caleb met Fjord’s gaze, giving the briefest of smiles before turning back to the woman. Shaking his head, he turned into the small cafe, staring at the menu as the line moved slowly. 

Behind the counter stood a tall, slim firbolg. His pink hair was tied up neatly in a bun, and he smiled gently at Fjord as he came up to the counter. “Haven’t seen you around before….what can i get you?”, he asked, his low voice filling the space easily. “I’m a new teacher, a friend told me I could get some decent coffee here, I just haven’t had the chance to come over here until now.”, Fjord responded, handing money over as he stepped to the side. “Your friend wouldn’t happen to be Jester Lavorre, would she?”, the firbolg asked, laughing when Fjord looked at him in confusion. “You look like her and her boys’ type is all.” “Caduceus, stop teasing the poor man, he hasn’t even been here a month.” , a female voice spoke up from the corner. 

Fjord turned his head, staring at the tall white-haired woman leaning against the wall. “Jester talks about you a lot, she talks about everyone a lot.”, she murmured, pushing away from the wall, “I’m Yasha. I run the gardening club and sometimes a botany class, depending on the semester.” Fjord nodded, a dazed look coming over his face. “I have a feeling I’m gonna regret asking this, but what did you mean by ‘her and her boys’ type’?”, he asked, looking from her to Caduceus. The pair looked at each other for a moment, and then Yasha’s gaze fixed on a point behind him. “What Cad means is that Jester, Molly, and Caleb all have the same type, and you fit that perfectly.”, Beau’s voice said as she walked to Yasha, slipping an arm around her waist. She smirked as Fjord stuttered, blushing slightly. “Oh, and by the way, Caleb wants to talk to you, wouldn’t say what it was about though.”

Caleb sat in the shade, sipping his coffee and watching as Fjord tried to sneak his way out and away from the library. The half-orc cast a final glance at the library doors, shoulders relaxing minutely as he turned to head back to the fine arts hall. “Mr. Fjord! Could I speak to you for a moment?” Fjord froze, slowly turning towards Caleb’s direction; it was almost endearing. With a sigh, he walked over, sinking into the chair across from Caleb. He took a large gulp of his coffee before meeting Caleb’s gaze. “Beau said you wanted to talk to me? I didn’t see you at the desk when I left, so I thought I had missed you.”, he said, leaning back slightly. Almost daring Caleb to call him on the obvious lie. 

Caleb arched an eyebrow, letting the silence grow between them for a moment. “Jester and Mollymauk seem very sure in their judgment of you, but they wanted to make sure I was on the same page.”, he murmured. Fjord sat there a moment, confusion showing on his face. “Okay, I’m not entirely sure what’s happening, but everyone seems to be in on it except for me. At this point, I’d really appreciate it if someone would just tell me what the hell’s going on!”, he exclaimed. Caleb chuckled, and Fjord’s face contorted in anger. “No need to get angry with me, Fjord. It’s just...Mollymauk predicted you’d eventually have an outburst, we just weren’t sure when that would be.” Fjord’s anger left him all at once, his shoulders sagging slightly. “You should come back to our place with me.”, Caleb said, leaning forward slightly, “we’re going to be working on lesson plans for a bit, and it seems like you’re a bit….stressed. I think we could help with that.” He stood up, turned, and started walking away, leaving Fjord scrambling to follow. 

“Fjord! Glad you could make it.”, Molly smirked, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s forehead as he passed. Before Fjord could answer, there was a squeal of delight and then a streak of blue barreling into him, sending him stumbling backwards into the closed door. His arms came up instinctively, holding Jester to him as he steadied them both, momentarily distracted by the feeling of her body against his. Molly smirked, slinging an arm over Caleb’s shoulders and dragging him down the hall. Fjord looked down, still hugging her loosely as she pulled away to look up at him, smiling brightly. “Molly’s right, we’re really glad Caleb talked you into this.”, she murmured. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but what did he talk me into, exactly?”, he asked.

Her eyes narrowed and she pulled away from Fjord completely. “ _ Cay-leb _ , did you not tell him what you brought him here for?”, Jester yelled, taking off down the hall. Fjord followed dazedly, rounding the corner into the living room to hear Jester talking quickly, almost too quickly to make out the words. “I told him he seemed stressed and that we could take care of it! What else would I possibly mean?”, Caleb said, eyes flicking up to meet Fjord’s briefly. A chuckle came from besides Fjord, causing him to jump slightly. “Caleb, darling, that’s literally the vaguest explanation ever.”, Molly said, “but since you’re here, let's have a seat and discuss things.” He sauntered to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to him. Caleb sat down in an armchair, Jester moving to sit in his lap, legs dangling over the armrest. Caleb wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded to the couch. "You said you wanted someone to tell you what was going on, right? Here's your chance.", he said. With a sigh, Fjord trudged over and sat down next to Molly, who immediately slung an arm over his shoulders. He closed his eyes for a minute, trying not to lean too far into Molly's touch before speaking. "Alright, will one of you explain what the deal is then? Because I got several comments from Beau and Yasha today about how I was _Jester and her Boys' type_ and I have to admit, I'm a little curious."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I didn't forget about this fic I swear. It's just been a bit of a time between work, school, and anxiety. I feel like I ended it abruptly but the next chapter is basically going to be smut so yeah. Hope you like it!


End file.
